dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zeledi
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Zeleon. Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon shiny (Discusión) 17:28 5 ene 2010 Adopción Pokémon ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Has adoptado a Archivo:Gliscor_OCPA.png Conoce Colmillo Hielo, Guillotina, Tijera X y colmillo rayo... Coloca en tu página de usuario este certificado. --Pokemon shiny 19:11 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Perdona!!! Te confundí con otro usuario, perdóname. Has adoptado a Archivo:Pichu5-1-.gif Conoce Onda Trueno, Rayo, Trueno y Placaje eléctrico. --Pokemon shiny 19:13 5 ene 2010 (UTC) perdon perdoname ya no tengo el poekmon que buscas creo que se lo he cambiado a otro entrenador retirare la oferta cando tenga tiempo a y si kiers tengo otros shinys solo preguntame --Recolector pokemon 00:42 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Adopción ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! has adoptado a Archivo:Gligar_OCPA_hembra_2.png. Conoce Ataque arena,Terremoto, Despejar y Cuchillada --Pokemon shiny 20:31 6 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Sobre el concurso de bichos, consiste en un tiempo de X minutos, tienes que editar al lado de las imágenes de esos pokémon lo máximo que puedas... X es igual a los minutos; todavía no está decidido. --Pokemon shiny 20:31 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Borrar Si pasas el ratón por encima de tu avatar verás la opción borrar. Ahí puedes borrar el perfil. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 19:18 9 ene 2010 (UTC) : Ni idea. Lo mejor será que NUNCA entres en tu usuario Zeleon, y listo. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 19:49 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Hora ^^ tranquilo, pronto recibiras un correo con la hora, saludos --AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 02:20 13 ene 2010 (UTC) CONFIRMACIÓN DE DATOS Hola Zenny Este mensaje es para confirmar los datos de tu inscripción en el Torneo Fortuna: Nick: Zenny Código de amigo: 3223-4679-5611 Usuario: Zeledi País: México Juego: Platino Te falta: la lista con tus 20 Pokémon que participaran en el Torneo Horario en el que puedes usar tu Wi-Fi Confirmar si usaras el bono de Delila (si lo vas a hacer, ¿será en la ronda 1 ó 2?) Te recuerdo que: El Torneo empezara el 20 de febrero (si tienes un problema con la fecha, dilo) La Hora será a las 10:00am (México y Centroamérica) Tú Snorlax se te será entregado del 15 al 19 de febrero Gracias por inscribirte espero tu respuesta. La hora... mmm... bueno todo depende de los demás si tu asistes a excelente hora no habra problema tu batalla será efectuada a la hora que tengas el problema sería que me haya equivocado de hora o algunos tengan el reloj malo para mi a las 10:00 está bien porque es una buena hora pero el problema es que mis papás siempre salen mucho y nosotros tenemos que ir bueno saludos, yo digo que cambiare la regla de la hora saludos Hola Ya estoy registrado aquí. Polo 10:56 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Saludos Hola, soy Polo, el que te pasó el Celebi, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, escribo para decirte que me gustaría que te pasaras por Ciudad Dialga y me dijeras lo que te parece, por favor.Polo 13:20 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Saludos Hola, soy Polo, el que te pasó el Celebi, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, escribo para decirte que me gustaría que te pasaras por Ciudad Dialga y me dijeras lo que te parece, por favor.Polo 13:20 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re Hombre no te puedo decir que no, aunque preferiría que no lo hicieses porque la gente que entre aquí no sabrá que artículos son verdaderos y cuales no. Te recomiendo crearlo como una subpágina de usuario ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 20:27 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Ciencia al poder Hola, he visto que has dejado un mensaje de bienvenida a Andrés, pero no debes hablar mal de otra gente en páginas de discusión. Él (ciencia) puede leerlo y sentirse ofendido... y no lo veo necesario, cada cual tiene sus gustos y preferencias :). Espero que lo entiendas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 14:19 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que decir eso, si no te cae bien no hables de él y punto. Además lo de poner la plantilla es una cosa totalmente normal, ten en cuenta que así no te encargaba ningún trabajo (porque aunque sea de buena onda no puede hacerlo) y que sería más trabajo para él avisarte personalmente. Eso no tienes que tomartelo a mal; cada uno es como es. Mmmm... yo también estoy inspirado jaja --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 09:35 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate ¡Claro que lucharé otra vez contra ti! Siempre es un placer. Por cierto ¿Tu gimnasio tiene medalla? El mío sí, y se la doy a quien me derrote. Polo 14:26 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Re:Hola!!! Sí. Para espacios en la portada pregunta a I.E Pokemon aquí [[Usuario:Pokémon shiny|Pokemon shiny]] 14:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Perdona ¿Podrías ponerme tu medalla en mi página de usuario (por cuando te derroté y luego te pasé el celebi), por favor?Polo 16:12 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate te hecho un combate por la medall si ganas te doy la medalla si pierdes tu me la das.1 pokemon contra 1.O.k...AnGeL 20:03 23 ene 2010 (UTC) No quiero premios solo la medalla.Si ganoAnGeL 20:06 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Porque no ahora mismo mi nick es ANGEL Y mi codigo es2493 5374 6654.Dime tus DATOS Y empezamos.AnGeL 20:15 23 ene 2010 (UTC) VOOYY...AnGeL 20:36 23 ene 2010 (UTC) la revancha puedes usar otro pokemon te daré la medalla.AnGeL 20:40 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Donde te dejo la medalla.AnGeL 20:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate Te avisaré para luchar en cuanto pueda hacerlo. Polo 21:37 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Medalla Vista ¡Vaya! Veo que has ganado la Medalla Vista. ¡Enhorabuena! Yo también la tengo. ¿Qué pokémon usaste tú? Yo usé a Bastiodon. Polo 10:56 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Bien, pues ya lucharemos. Si quieres una revancha, la tendrás. Por cierto, pronto empezará un proyecto relacionado con los líderes de gimnasio de dialgapedia, y todo el que quiera ser líder tendrá que inscribirse en él, así que nosotros también tendremos que hacerlo. Polo 16:32 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La firma o rayos! si que me tardo en responder, bueno para que salgan enlaces tienes que ir a una opción que dice "MAS" en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla cuando le des clic, escoge preferencias y dale clic. ya en preferencias tienes que estar en la pestaña de "Datos personales". Por allí dice "Su apodo (para firmas)" escribe lo que quieras allí. Yo por ejemplo, le puse links para imagenes y mi usuario. Tu si quieres escribe algo como "El #1 en todo". Es tu elección. Adios y suerte AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:00 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Hora del Torneo Un anuncio a todos los participantes del Torneo Fortuna Por favor, leer detenidamente, gracias: Torneo Fortuna#Hora: AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:33 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Entonces si quieres yo lo puedo hacer por ti, solo dime como quieres que se mire Lo puedo hacer en unos minutos ^^ Adios AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:39 24 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Es un proyecto, no un artículo. Sólo hay que dedicarse a crear y mantener las ciudades y sus gimnasios y crear artículos de rutas y ciudades de los videojuegos. Polo 18:35 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La medalla murciélago es de Ciudad Murcidi. A lo mejor puedo luchar el próximo fin de semana. Polo 19:27 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La imagen aqui está la imagen, espero te guste: thumb Adios --AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 20:57 24 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: la imagen es un poco grande tu gimnasio quiero ser un asistente.mi codigo amigo es 0131-3185-4297.attepkpkmpkm 00:21 25 ene 2010 (UTC) y me precentare como pkmpkmpkm,como nombre de usuario cuando con lo del torneo fortuna cuando puedes yo desde la 1:00PM en adelante dime cuando puedes tu en mi pagina de discucion ok?thumb un aviso te pido que no cambies el nombre de mi edificio o me temo que tendré que cambiar mi edificio a otro lugar ok?pkpkmpkm 00:33 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Frnco14 y queria retarte a una pelea y ser amigos, tu mandame tu friend code, el mio esta en mi pagina de usuario.Hablamos Usuario:Frnco14 9:41 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu firma Uuf! fue una semana dificil para mi (en realidad sigue siendo) tareas, trabajos, reuniones, fiestas, cuates, bla, bla. Estuve muy presionado está semana y sigo estandolo XP Ejem, volviendo al tema, para que salga tu firma parecida a la mía haces esto: Zenny the Celebi's fan link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado Quedaría algo así: Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!! link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 22:20 26 ene 2010 (UTC) pelea oye quisiera enfrentarte a una pelea en tu gimnasio.--balo 01:04 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Oye me gustaria retar a tu ''Gimnasio dime cuando puedas en mi discusion --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:03 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Revancha ¿Qué tal si nos echamos hoy mismo el combate?Polo 10:13 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Color Como pongo el color de fondo de mi ciudad en amarillo. Como has hacho la imagen esa de Pueblo Bosque Dorado?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 17:33 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Combate Ahora puedo luchar. Polo 18:43 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate Ahora puedo luchar. Polo 18:43 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo VOY PARA EL WI FI. Polo 19:15 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Usuario del mes Pásate por Usuario del mes. Te espera una grata sorpresa. Polo 19:47 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Claro que volveremos a luchar y, hazme caso, pásate por Usuario del mes. [[Usuario:Víctor Alfaro Rudilla|Polo 19:57 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo]] Te has pasado por allí. Tu también puedes proponer a alguien. Polo 20:10 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ¿Qué mejor razón que crear un pueblo con su gimnasio, con un intro y todo? Polo 20:13 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Pues que está muy bien. Pero si crees que yo me merezco más el puesto (yo no lo creo) proponme. Polo 20:26 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo No digo eso, sólo es que me parece que te mereces ese puesto y podrías llegar a ser un gran administrador... Y, cambiando de tema, la plantilla del proyecto del que te hablé está casi acabada. El proyecto serviría para que creáramos los pueblos y ciudades con sus respectivos gimnasios. ¡¡¡Y no te olvides de que volveré a luchar contigo!!! Polo 20:51 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y gana sus grandes premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:32 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Problemas con firma Ya se que tiene tu firma, abajo de donde dice "Apodo para firmas" hay una frase que dice algo como "Tratar firma como wikitexto" tiene que estar el cheque puesto en el cuadrito de la izquierda, y si te sale error entonces quitale algunas cosas que no sean importantes, Espero haberte ayudado y lo siento si te cause algun problema adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 00:00 30 ene 2010 (UTC) torno equilibrio si puede ser mi combate contra ti puede se hoy o mañana a las siete, a mi nombr y codigo de amigo esta en mi mi pagina de usuario.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 12:12 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Han cambiado nuestro combate al 7 de febrero.Me puedes dar tu nombre y codigo de amigo en tu juego.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 12:24 30 ene 2010 (UTC) OK ^^ No te preocupes, esta bien que me preguntes que bien te quedo la firma, felicitaciones. Y si, eres de los pocos que ya me mandaron su lista xP tal vez te regale la milotic porque eres el unico que ha confirmado. Espero que tambien te halla llegado la noticia del cambio de hora, verdad? bueno fue un placer ayudarte. Cualquier cosa me avisas, adios! Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 18:11 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Revancha Quiero la revanch, pero ahora un combate 6 contra 6 nivel 100. Nick:Larry FC:446924464981 Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 20:45 30 ene 2010 (UTC)Te espero. No se valen legendarios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:27 30 ene 2010 (UTC) retador frnco14 me ha logrado vencer,ya puede retartepkpkmpkm 17:39 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ok Pero dime que dia podemos pelear Usuario:Frnco14 13:49 01 feb 201 (UTC) Por mi esta bien ahorita pero no tengo tu nick ni tu codigo, los mis estan en mi pagina de usuario Ya me meti al wi-fi, te espero uy verdad y sera nivel 100 o libre Okay Buena pelea Ya esta bien quiero el charizar Usuario:Frnco14 15:05 01 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Claro pero tengo que saber tu clave amigo y tu nombrepkpkmpkm 19:45 1 feb 2010 (UTC) perdon por hacerte esperar pero estare conectado el resto del dia por si aparecespkpkmpkm 21:25 1 feb 2010 (UTC) recuerda que mi clave amigo es la que esta en mi discusion,no la del centro de clonacionpkpkmpkm 21:29 1 feb 2010 (UTC) si es real,no estaba porque estaba comiendo ya te esperopkpkmpkm 00:49 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!! Es (si no me equivoco) el primer pokemon legendario que tengo, gracias nuevamente Usuario:Frnco14 19:46 1 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: En el torneo cronometro me toca pelear con Tacomon tengo entendido que tu peleaste con el, en una escala del 1 al 10 cuanto le pondrias? de todos modos gracias